


Mitake Ran Kabedons the Prince of Darkness

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dare, F/F, Not Beta Read, Tsugumi and Himari are mentioned, story focuses on Ran and Ako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: And then goes on a date with her.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 21





	Mitake Ran Kabedons the Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many Ako ships out there other than RinAko, and the idea of Ran getting into a relationship because of a dare entered my head, so I wrote this.

Ran sighed as she stood near a row of lockers, waiting for someone to come around the corner. Moca and Tomoe were both giggling behind her. Damn them. But really, Ran only had herself to blame for this. She swore that one day she would stop letting her pride get her into stupid bets and dares. But alas, the Ran of right now had not learned that skill, and so whatever unlucky student (though Moca had assured Ran that whoever it was would consider themselves _very_ lucky) came around the corner would be getting a kabedon courtesy of Afterglow's vocalist.

Ran heard some pairs of footsteps, one person slightly in front of the others. Separated enough from them to be kabedoned. She would soon be free from this burden, she told herself, but that only gave as much comfort as it did before a final exam she hadn't studied for. She took a deep breath and braced herself, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the face of the girl she was about to assault. This was definitely going to be recorded for Himari and Tsugumi to watch.

When the footsteps were just in front of her, Ran slammed her hands into the locker, no doubt terrifying the innocent student who had been dragged into this mess.

“You're really cute and cool and stuff. Go out with me!”

That was terrible. Even one of Moca's stupid pick-up lines would have been better. But that suited Ran just fine; she didn't actually want to date anyone after all.

What was more concerning was Moca and Tomoe's lack of laughter. Instead, there was only silence. The singer opened her eyes.

In front of Ran was not a stranger. Instead, it was one Udagawa Ako, little sister of one of the people who had come up with this awful dare. She was quaking in fear… is what Ran thought until Ako pulled her into a surprisingly tight hug.

“Ran-chan! You see me like that too! I always thought you were out of my reach, much like victory was from Lucifer's, since you've always been one of onee-chan's cool as Cocytus friends. It makes me so happy that you think I'm cool and cute, just like I think you are. I'd love to go out with you! When and where?”

Oh, Ako's vocabulary had gotten a little better… but this was no time to think about that! There was no way Ran could tell those big, sparkly eyes that this was just a dare. Which meant that she had to think of a date idea, quick! Well, Ako liked video games, right?

“How about the arcade, after your Roselia practice on Saturday.”

“That sounds really fun! I'm sure our combined Stygian energies will annihilate the competition. Now let's seal our contract with a kiss!”

“Wait, wha-

But before Ran could protest, Ako tugged her by her necktie and brought their lips together.

“See you on Saturday, Ran-chan.”

And with that, Ako happily skipped to class. That left Ran alone with four girls she really didn't want to be left alone with right now. Moca and Lisa were smiling, the former smugly and the latter confusedly, while Tomoe and Yukina looked like they were trying to fire lasers from their eyes and remove the singer from this world.

“While I will admit that I was skeptical of her at first,” said Yukina, “Ako has proven herself to be an excellent drummer and essential member of Roselia. If you should do anything to hurt her, all of Roselia shall come together to make sure you can never sing or play guitar again.”

If that had been delivered at someone else, Ran would have probably agreed with Yukina's sentiment. As it was, she was just terrified.

“I won't threaten you like Yukina did,” Lisa said, “mostly because after Tomoe and Yukina are done with you, I don't think there'll be much left of you. But I'll make sure that Ako is well dressed and prepared for your date, so you better do the same. I want Ako to tell me about what pretty clothes you wore and how nice you treated her. She's a special girl, and she deserves someone who'll work really hard for her. Have fun on your date!”

After ensuring that Ran was suitable shaken, Yukina and Lisa also walked off to class.

“Well, I get why they're angry, but you're part of the reason I'm in this mess so I don't know why you're looking at me like that, Tomoe,” Ran complained.

“You're right that it isn't fair for me to hold you responsible for this. But if you think I'd let something like fairness get in the way of me supporting my lil' sis, then you think too little of me as a big sister,” responded Tomoe, “Ako likes you so I'm not going to harm you for her sake, but if that ever changes...”

Tomoe let the threat hang in the air.

“How… admirable of you as a big sister. Do you have anything to add Moca?”

“Nope!” the bread loving girl replied, “actually, I'm more worried about my poor, innocent Ran than the devilish Akochin. Despite Ran's fierce kabedon, Ako turned the tables and stole Ran's lip virginity.”

“Please stop making sentences that contain both my sister's name and the word 'virginity', Moca.”

“Why? I think you could learn a lot from your sister, Tomochin. It worries mama Moca to see you and Hii-chan running around each other in circles, not being honest about your feelings.”

“Moca!”

Ran was, for once, thankful for Moca's teasing. It had taken Tomoe's anger off of her, at least for a moment. The singer-guitarist was well aware that if she didn't take Ako on the best date of her life, that anger would be back, hotter than ever.

=~=~=~=~~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

In the end, Ran asked Tsugumi and Himari for help. Moca was too busy laughing and Tomoe was too busy giving her death glares. When Tsugumi and Himari had been filled in on what had happened, they reacted with a mixture of disapproval and desire to diffuse the tension.

But there was one thing that everyone in Afterglow, including Ran, could agree on. Ako was a good girl who deserved a good girlfriend. So regardless of how this mess started, the singer was just going to have to step up and be that good girlfriend for Ako. It wasn't the most terrible thought in the world; despite her eccentricities, Ran liked spending time with Roselia's drummer and she _was_ rather cute. There were far worse people who could have accepted Ran's fake confession. But it did mean the rebellious girl was feeling a lot of pressure.

Thankfully, at least some of her friends were helpful. Himari had assisted her in choosing good clothes to wear, and also with applying makeup (thankfully sparingly) right before the date. While Ran had thought she should try to look as cool as possible, the bubblegum haired bassist had instead suggested Ran try to work some 'cuteness' into her outfit too. As justification, Himari had pointed out the sorts of video game characters Ako tended to like, the possibility of the Udagawa sisters sharing preferences, and the fact that the drummer wasn't into Kaoru.

Ran thought some of that logic was a bit suspect, but nonetheless, waiting for Ako at a train station she was wearing a little black dress. One that showed off too much skin for her (and if she found out, probably Tomoe's) comfort. But Himari had insisted that Ako would like it a lot.

Even though Ran had showed up early, and Ako had Roselia practice before the date, Afterglow's vocalist wasn't waiting long. Ran had heard from Himari that the drummer had enlisted Kaoru's help for finding suitable clothes, but until she saw Ako get off a train, she hadn't quite realized what that would entail.

In the singer's mind, Ako had always been the cute and girly type, with her twin tails, bubble personality, and petite size. But Roselia's drummer often referred to herself as a 'prince of darkness,' and her outfit today was definitely suited for one. The ornate black and blood red clothes, complete with a frilly cravat and billowing cape, wouldn't have been out of place on a vampire count from a stage play. It should have looked silly, but Ako carried herself with confidence and somehow made it work.

Ran wasn't sure how to feel about thinking it looked just a little attractive.

“Ako,” Ran called out, “I'm over here.”

The younger girl's eyes were glued to Ran as she walked over. The singer was just a bit proud of that. 

And then the small girl reached Ran and literally swept her off her feet into the drummer’s surprisingly strong arms. Even though they looked different, the Udagawa siblings were definitely related, the singer reflected.

“Ran-cha-uh-hime, you’re as hot as the flames of hell today, my darling!”

Ran couldn’t help but blush. As silly as the compliment was, the singer wasn’t used to receiving them. Was this Kaoru’s influence at work or just what came naturally to Ako? Either way, Ran was surprised to find that she enjoyed it, along with the kiss Ako gave her.

“Uh, hey Ako, um, baby? You look pretty handsome.”

Ako beamed at the complement, and said, “shall we get going darling?”

The arcade wasn’t that close to the station, but with Ako insisting that they hold hands, it felt like they got there in no time at all. Entering the brightly decorated building, Ran immediately felt a bit lost. It had been many years since she’s been to an arcade, and there were a lot more options than she remembered. Ako, on the other hand, looked right at home in the maze of machines with flashing colors and energetic songs.

But even so, Ran wanted to look a bit cool in front of her date (girlfriend?) So the singer suggested a game that both of them were good at when they were younger and Ako used to follow her big sister on friendly outings. In fact, it was a game Ran had often beat Ako at back in the day, with Tomoe consistently trouncing them both. Even if the singer was a lot less sure of her ability to win now, it would probably still be lots of fun.

“Hey Ako, are you up for Taiko Master?”

“Yeah! My dark power to feel that game’s beats surpasses even onee-chan’s these days! According to this sign, rhythm games are on the 4th floor…”

Suddenly, Ran felt a bit more nervous. Still, she followed the drummer to a machine with two plastic and rubber “drums.” She and Ako picked up the pairs of thick, heavy drumsticks tied to the machine with a string.

Wanting to be courteous, Ran let her date choose the first song, which ended up being some anime opening Roselia had covered. Not wanting to look too unskilled in front of Ako, the singer chose the highest difficulty. Or what she had mistakenly thought was the highest difficulty. Ako kept drumming on the rim of the machine until a higher difficulty revealed itself, and then started tapping alternate rims until yet another difficulty appeared.

As the song started, Ran had trouble keeping up with the steady stream of notes on her side of the screen. She hadn’t played this game in a while, so it was both a mental struggle to quickly decide whether each beat needed to be played on the rim or center of the drum, and a physical struggle to get her hands to actually do that. Still, she thought she was doing a good job. She had just hit a 100 beat combo and didn’t have too many misses.

And then she glanced at Ako’s portion of the screen.

Ran regretted thinking of the beats she faced as a steady stream. In comparison, Ako’s were faster than river rapids, essentially just one long drumroll from start to finish. And yet, the drummer’s combo was seven times higher than Ran’s. Somehow, despite how close together all the notes were, Ako knew perfectly which portion of the drum to strike. Had she… memorized the song? In any case, it was amazing to watch.

But for the sake of not failing terribly (even though part of her felt like she had already done so,) Ran used all her willpower to look back at her own screen. She wasn’t doing too well anymore, a good number of beats going unnoticed while she was watching her date, but by the end of the song she somehow managed to get enough points to clear it. Any pride at that accomplishment was overshadowed by the fact that Ako’s score was better than hers by orders of magnitude.

Even when the ‘price of darkness’ let her ‘princess of nightmares’ (Ako’s complements could be very strange at times) choose the next song, Ako once again chose the hardest difficulty and handily won, though the score was a little closer this time. But Ran had tried out ‘Oni’ difficulty, and that was pretty fun! If only Ran’s pride would agree…

“You know, you’re pretty good at that game, Ran-hime,” said Ako, “Nearly as good as onee-chan.”

“Really? But you completely demolished me?”

“I do that to onee-chan too, these days. If it were real taiko drumming, she would beat me for sure, but this is a video game and I think I’ve played it a lot more recently than either of you. The music is what I usually listen to, too. Anyway, now that we’ve tried a drum game, want to try a guitar game?”

Ako pointed to a machine that was hooked up to a couple of guitar-looking plastic toys. If Ran wanted to, there were no shortage of nitpicks she could make about how the controllers were completely different from a real guitar, but she would leave that to Roselia’s guitarist to do someday. Instead, touched by Ako’s effort to find something she’d enjoy, she said, “Sure!”

The pair went over to the cabinet, only to find that the game’s instructions and menus were in English. A little inconvenient, but the graphics were self-explanatory enough. And amongst the array of rock songs, there were several that Ran liked. This time, the singer-guitarist made sure to choose the same difficulty as her date.

The plastic guitar was light in Ran’s hands. Lighter than even a miniature guitar for young kids. It was much simpler than a real guitar, too. One flipper instead of six strings, and just five color coded buttons instead of 22 frets. Theoretically, that meant this game should be much easier than actually playing the guitar. Practically, it meant that Ran’s guitar skills didn’t carry over to this game as much as she would have liked. Rather than the chords she was familiar with, the guitarist was forced to try and memorize which button corresponded to which color, the many notes approaching the bottom of the screen giving her no time to look at the neck of the model guitar. Ako, much more used to games involving color coded inputs, seemed to take to the game quicker than Ran did. 

Ran ended up doing very well, especially considering it was her first time playing the game, but Ako had once again beat her. The drummer’s bright and adorable smile soother the singer’s wounded pride, though, just a bit.

This wasn’t a contest, Ran reminded herself, it was a date.

“Hey Ako, um, honey, did you want to try something different? It’s been a while since I’ve played one, but do you want to try a shooting game?”

“Like, a light gun game? Yeah! That sounds fun! Between by demonic eye of darkness and your hellfire aura, no zombie will stand a chance!”

It didn’t take Ako long to find the floor those kinds of games were located on. The drummer grabbed her dates hand and dragged her there. Despite Ran’s frustration al loosing so much, she enjoyed the feel of Ako’s small, rough hands in hers.

The part of the arcade dedicated to shooting games felt a lot different than the rhythm game section. Rather than upbeat music and brightly colored games, the theme here was suspense, horror, and explosions. Neither Ran nor Ako minded that.

Ran soon found a game she remembered playing a lot in her youth. Ako recognized it too.

“You used to be really good at this one when you were younger, didn’t you Ran-hime?”

“Yeah. Even if my dad always scolded me if he caught me playing it. ‘It’s too scary for children,’ he said. You’re lucky your parents are more relaxed.”

“More like, my parents learnt from onee-chan that if they told her not to do something, she’d definitely do it. So one time, when she wanted to watch a horror movie, they let her. Onee-chan had really bad nightmares for a while and it was a long time before she watched a horror movie again. Mom and dad did the same thing with me, but spooky things are my aesthetic, so I was a lot better with scary things than my sister.”

“I see… come to think of it, Tomoe is still kind of bad with horror movies these days. But anyway, let’s kill some zombies.”

“Yeah!”

The game didn’t really have any options to speak of. Once the coin was in, a short opening cutscene introduced the barebones plot and then there were zombies. Ran and Ako picked up their guns and blasted away. Ran was surprised to find that, after a bit of warming up, she had some muscle memory of this game left. Nearly every single one of her bullets found its target.

Ako was using a very different strategy. Squeezing two fingers behind the trigger guard, the drummer could make the default pistol fire as quickly as an upgraded machine gun. Her bullets went everywhere, which meant a zombie wouldn’t be on screen for more than a couple of milliseconds before it went down.

As a team, they were unstoppable. They beat level after lever, eventually coming to the final boss. Ran focused on the lich’s tiny weak points while Ako shot down any projectiles coming towards them. Not a single life was lost as the lich king turned into dust.

“Whoa! Your accuracy rating is incredible Ran-chan-hime,” exclaimed Ako.

“Thanks. But your score is, like, five times mine.”

“There are different ways of playing games. Going for high scores is the most common, but perfect accuracy is a worthy challenge too. Also, I think we make a super-ultra-awesome team! If I’m ever facing down demonic hordes, you’re definitely the one I’d want behind my back.”

“Not Tomoe? I’m flattered. I can’t really imagine having to fight demonic hordes, but if I ever did, I’d want you by my side, too.”

“Thanks Ran-hime!”

Ran took her date’s words to heart. If this was a competition, it wasn’t against each other. It was against everyone else. And the hi-score message that popped up on the screen, they were doing quite well compared to that everyone else.

With how long they’d played, Ran and Ako agreed that the next game would be the last. And Ako knew exactly what game it should be. The drummer brought her date to a rail shooter themed around a couple’s vacation to the tropics gone wrong. A couple’s game seemed like a good way to end the night, so Ran accepted her date’s choice. And the singer was sure that with their teamwork they would do great.

They sat in a model jeep, hips touching. In front of each of them was a cannon. Once again, they watched an opening cutscene, only to be soon confronted by killer bugs. The couple made short work of each stage, managing not only to massacre the bugs but also to match their inputs with each other during the quick time events.

Eventually, they reached a helicopter. The final boss was defeated thanks to a final quick time input Ako and Ran had to work together to clear. And the characters in the game were able to settle their differences and solidify their relationship. Even more excitingly, the real-life couple managed to get a high score! Ako inputted “MRUA” with the reverence others carved their names into trees or rocks.

But even the high score wasn’t what excited Ako the most. What fired the young drummer up was the ‘compatibility score’ of 98% the pair had got, the game proclaiming them ‘Lovers Forever.’

“Ran-chan, the game says we’re soulmates!” was all the warning Ran got before Ako’s lips were on hers and the drummer’s tongue was in her mouth.

Part of Ran was very distracted by Ako’s actions. Another part was very appreciative. Did the drummer have some previous practice she’d hid from everyone? Was this just what it felt like to be kissed by someone you like? Was this just what French kissing felt like in general? The vocalist had no way of telling.

In the end, all Ran could say was, “You’re really good at that Ako, uh, darling.”

“The kissing or the gaming?”

“Both,” Ran answered honestly.

The game had taken a while to beat, so even though Ran and Ako wanted to spend more time together, they both knew they had to start heading home. At least they were neighbors and could ride the train together.

This time, Ran took the initiative in grabbing her date’s hand. Once they were on the train, they made sure to find a pair of adjacent empty seats. Ako rested her head on the singer’s shoulder and wrapper her arms around her. It wasn’t the first time the drummer had done this, but it somehow felt different now that they were dating.

“That was a really fun date, Ran-hime. I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend.”

Were they girlfriends now? Well, the date had been good, and it deserved another at the very least. And Ran found that she didn’t mind the idea of being the younger girl’s girlfriend at all.

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have you too, Ako. What should we do for our second date?”

“Hold on, that’s not fair! Since you invited me to the first date, I was supposed to invite you to the second one. And since you chose a place I really like, I need to figure out a place you’ll really like. Are you free next Sunday?”

“When and where should we meet up?”

“Hmm… my demonic powers of prescience aren’t that good yet. I’ll tell you at school after I ask Yukina-senpai about Roselia practice.”

“I’ll be waiting, then.”

Shortly after that, Ako fell asleep. Her soft snoring was very cute; Ran couldn’t resist taking a picture. After a moment of thought, she set it as her phone’s lock screen. That seemed like something a couple would do. But even though Ran imagined Ako might like it, she didn’t mention anything when she woke up her girlfriend at the stop before theirs.

The singer decided to walk Ako back to her house, partially because she wanted to spend just a little bit more time with her girlfriend and partially because of her pride as Ako’s senior. Once they reached the door, Ran gave her girlfriend a tender goodnight kiss. Ako enthusiastically promised that they would ‘once again meet when the night’s darkness was vanquished by the sun,’ then opened the door.

Tomoe was waiting there, right in the doorway.

“How’d your date go lil’ sis?” Tomoe asked softly while glaring at Ran.

“It was amazing! Our infernal powers of love were so strong none of out enemies stood a chance. And we’re going on another date next Sunday!”

“That’s great lil’ sis. I’m glad Ran treated you well.”

Tomoe’s expression told Ran that she should be the glad one.

“See you tomorrow, Ran-hime!” Ako said, waving energetically.

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to speaking with you tomorrow, too,” Tomoe said much more forebodingly.

But, even with the scary big sister, Ako was worth it. On her way back to her own house, Ran reflected on how lucky she had ended up being while looking at her phone’s lock screen. She was looking forward to the next weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a continuation, but I feel like it'll be a while before I get to it. I hope you enjoyed this unconventional pairing. Also, people who have watched the anime Sabagebu! might know about the light gun technique Ako is using. Also, did any of you recognize the arcade games? Taiko Master (Taiko no Tatsujin in Japanese) is a real game. The guitar game is based off of guitar hero, though there are others like it these days. The first gun game isn't based off anything in particular, but the second one with a couple is based off Go Go Vacation.


End file.
